Families
by Parodys
Summary: A dark piece with Jubilee, as she discovers what happened during O:ZT. Warning for language.


Families  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, they belong to Marvel. Don't sue.   
  
Author's notes: This takes place awhile after O:ZT. It's a bit dark...okay very dark but this has been bugging me for some time now. I wasn't entirely sure on everything that happened during that period, but tried to stay as close to the comics as possible. Thanks to Angel_w for beta reading this and as always feedback is yearned and craved for so gimmie!!! Please?  
  
Warnings for bad language.  
  
*Private thoughts*  
[computer voice]  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Truth. As much as we'd like to believe that the truth is indisputable, more often than not there are several versions of the truth. One truth can uphold a society, while another can destroy a race of people. Sometimes, a version of the truth can surround a person, enveloping them until they can't see anything else. It is when these truths are shattered that worlds can fall apart or in this case, a carefree girl's life who was rollerblading one Sunday afternoon.  
  
The sun beat down, hot and heavy, causing most in it's path to run for sunscreen and hats. However, the intense heat didn't bother Jubilee, as she casually bladed back up the driveway to the mansion. In fact, the young girl relished this weather because it reminded her of California. Since this was the farthest she would be getting from the Academy that summer, she had decided to relish every moment of sunshine.  
  
Jubilee skidded to a stop just outside the mansion. It was the middle of summer vacation and she had been invited to stay at Xavier's for a few weeks, as a treat for good grades (or in this case a C average). She had been left to her own devices for the day and had spent her time exploring the town nearby. Three hours later she was hot and tired and definitely ready to go inside.  
  
"Gross." She pulled at her damp shirt. "Man, I need a shower and a drink. Yep, a drink is very good." Jubilee gazed at the big oak doors and then at her skates, contemplating the 'no blades in the house' rule for about two seconds and then shrugged. "I'm just going in for a second anyway."  
  
Clomping up the steps and down the hall, Jubilee glided down the carpet heading towards the kitchen. Not wanting to get caught, she paused as she heard some voices up ahead.  
  
"...well it was amazing Logan found her at all."  
  
"I'm just glad that we happened to be there. If Logan hadn't caught her scent she would have dead within an hour of her escape."  
  
"We didn't even know she was missing."  
  
"Well Sean and Emma didn't either. They assumed she was with the other kids and the kids were too busy trying not to get killed to worry about her."  
  
"It was amazing, one moment Logan leaves us and then moments later returns with Jubilee. We had no idea that she was there."  
  
Jubilee winced as she recognized the voices; Storm, Jean and Peter. Anyone else she could've written the conversation off as malicious gossip. This was different. She trusted these people. They were her family, and now her heart felt like it was going to break.  
  
She slowly turned around and headed towards the Danger Room. She needed to think and be alone. The halls seemed hollow, empty, devoid of its usual bustling life as she walked down each corridor. Upon reaching the entrance to the Danger Room, she tossed off her blades and entered, making sure that it was empty first. The door closed with a hiss and she popped open a small access hatch next to the door.  
  
"Computer, close off access to everyone. No overrides."  
  
[Unable to comply. Request authorization code.]  
  
"Sheesh." Jubilee rolled her eyes at the oddly familiar voice. "Fine then, I didn't spend all those years around Paige and Kitty and not pick up a few things." She fiddled with the control panel for a few moments before repeating her request.  
  
"Computer, close off access. No overrides."  
  
[Proceed.]  
  
"Initiate Danger scenario Beta 5." The room immediately darkened and she found herself on the rooftop of a building, over looking a sparkling city. The moon glistened overhead as Jubilee surveyed the landscape around her. She had used this program to enhance her gymnastic skills and combative abilities, since she had programmed a few baddies to appear somewhere. The last thing she wanted to do was think and this scene would achieve that.  
  
She took a running leap off the ledge and landed somewhat precariously on the edge of a roof.  
  
*Bastion, that man,* even the name still gave her chills. *He kidnapped me, tortured me for days, beat me, told me that everyone I had ever cared about was dead, forced me to betray my team, my family and he would have killed me. By all rights I should be dead.*  
  
"They found me by accident???" She yelled, swinging down onto a balcony.  
  
*They hadn't even been looking for me. Even Wolvie didn't look for me. Hell, he drops everything for an old buddy, but her can't take the time to find his old side-kick? And my so-called teammates...*  
  
"Some fucking teammates." She crouched, suddenly wary. A man jumped out of the shadows in front of her, instantly getting a solid roundhouse kick to the chest.  
  
*I knew they found me annoying sometimes, hell they told me that often enough. Annoying tag along brat that everyone put up with because she was under the school's care. I can't believe I never saw it. Nobody asked afterwards if I was okay. Hell, I live with two telepaths and nobody cared enough.*  
  
The man lay in front of her, beaten and bloody but her blows kept on coming. The scene blurred as tears poured from her eyes. *They were supposed to be family. They were supposed to take care of their own.*  
  
"Well screw you guys!!" She screamed. the city dissolved as the walls began to shake and crumble. Upstairs the Peter, Storm and Jean felt the floor tremble, and a wave of hurt and anger hit Jean, making her stagger to her knees.  
  
"What the..." Storm started.  
  
"Leave now, questions later." Peter grabbed the two women under his arms and bolted from the room as the floor started to buckle.  
  
Moments later, just as they had sprinted out the door, the mansion caved in, admist a cloud of smoke. As the dust cleared, the three approached the smoking pile of debris. Knelt in the middle was Jubilee,, tears still streaming down her soot covered face.  
  
"Jubilee!" Jean gasped, running forward.  
  
Jubilee slowly looked up, something in her vivid blue eyes stopping Jean in her tracks. The girl got up and climbed over the rubble, limping towards them, gazing at them dully. Staring at the three for a second, Jubilee turned and walked away shaking her head sadly.  
  
"Some family."  
  
  
-Fin-  
  



End file.
